


Magic in the Hands of Arthur

by Yarniac



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bondage, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarniac/pseuds/Yarniac
Summary: Arthur is able to control Merlin's magic. Magical sex bondage ensues.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

“Arthur, _please_.” 

Merlin is already begging, already desperate. Arthur loves these nights, where he is fully in control. He gets to dominate every part of Merlin, and that includes his magic.

Merlin is lying on the bed with his wrists crossed above his head. There are softly glowing tendrils of red light wrapped around them, holding his wrists to the headboard. The lights continue down his body, caressing and teasing wherever they go. Each of his legs are tied to a bedpost.

He looks so beautiful like this. Writhing and moaning and bathed in red light. The way the long lines of his body seem oddly graceful and the way that his pale skin seems to shimmer and glow, covered in sweat and light, makes him seem almost fae-like.

Arthur reaches down and palms his own cock. His mouth is dry as he watches Merlin. This never gets old.

Merlin’s magic seems to be content around Arthur, it might be because he was born of magic or maybe it’s because of their destiny. He doesn’t really care why, either way.

Arthur had started using Merlin’s magic a while back. He has no magic of his own, but he seems to be able to channel Merlin’s magic through himself and perform spells. The first time he did it was a shock to both of them.

They were sitting at the table, working on documents and reading reports. Arthur was about to ask Merlin to pass the jug, when it rose by itself and poured Arthur a glass. He thought nothing of it at first, Merlin must have done it. But when he looked up to thank him, Merlin was gaping at him.

“You just used magic,” Merlin stated dumbly. 

“I- what?” 

“You,” Merlin poked a finger in his direction, “just used magic, _my_ magic”

“What? That makes no sense. _Mer_ lin, stop being ridiculous”

“No, you really did, Arthur. I-” Merlin’s expression changed, but Arthur couldn’t decipher it, “I felt it”

“You felt me use your magic?” Merlin nodded.

Arthur decided to test if he really could use Merlin’s magic. He looked at Merlin’s scarf and watched as it untied itself.

Oh. He could feel the magic running through him now. He looked up and watched as Merlin swallowed. Arthur knew instinctively that his eyes were glowing a bright gold. From across the table, Arthur could see Merlin’s eyes darken and his breathing quicken slightly.

Arthur focussed on Merlin’s neck and a tendril of red light appeared. Huh. Usually when Merlin did things like this the tendrils were gold.

The light creeped up Merlin’s neck and he subconsciously tilted his head to give it more access, though he was still watching Arthur through hooded eyes.

The light reached up rested on Merlin’s lower lip. Merlin opened his mouth instinctively and the light ventured in, resting on his tongue for a second. It then swept across the back of his teeth, Merlin gasped and couldn’t suppress a shiver.

That was when Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. In an instant, the light was gone and Arthur was on his feet. He rounded the table, pushed Merlin’s chair back, situated himself firmly in the other man’s lap and kissed him senseless.

That night they explored the many ways Arthur could utilize his newfound ability. Arthur made sure that if Merlin really wanted to, he could take his magic back from Arthur’s grasp. Many hours, and many orgasms, later, they collapsed in bed and fell asleep. 

They stayed in bed the whole next day, talking and kissing and ignoring any work that was to be done.

Presently, there are many red light tendrils sweeping across Merlin’s body. There are small tendrils lightly teasing his shaft and a tight ring of light at the base of his cock, driving him mad. 

“ _Arthur_ ,” He whines, bucking up.

Arthur curses softly as he strokes himself. Being tied down, all Merlin can do is whine and beg.

Arthur focuses in on Merlin’s chest. One of the lights tap at a nipple and Merlin’s back arches, chasing the sensation. Arthur tuts softly, withdrawing the light.

“Please, oh gods, _please_ ,” Merlin sobs, though he relaxes into the bed anyway and waits

“Good boy,” Arthur purrs. He rewards Merlin by making the tendril come back, less teasing this time. 

He adds a tendril to his other nipple and Merlin lets out a filthy moan. Arthur’s cock jerks and it’s a wonder that he manages not to come right then.

Arthur needs Merlin inside him right now or he might just combust.

He uses Merlin’s magic to make himself slick, walks over, and settles himself between Merlin’s thighs. The lights keeping Merlin’s legs bound vanish. He leans down and kisses Merlin hungrily.

They rut together and Merlin moans in relief. Arthur’s always loved causing the noises Merlin makes during sex. He rolls his hips and moves his mouth to suck kisses onto Merlin’s neck.

Arthur groans as one of the tendrils enters him, small at first but slowly getting wider. He grazes Merlin’s earlobe with his teeth and then sinks them into the man’s shoulder. Merlin cries out, wraps his legs around Arthur’s, and bucks up.

Arthur moans and turns to kiss him deeply. By now, the only lights left are the ones around Merlin’s wrists, the one circling his cock and the tendril opening Arthur up. 

When Arthur decides he’s ready, he breaks the kiss and plants his hands on Merlin’s chest to push himself up. Merlin unwraps his legs from around Arthur, and Arthur moves so his knees are on either side of Merlin’s torso.

Merlin looks up with dark eyes, so full of love that Arthur can’t help but kiss him again.

Arthur sits up and puts a steadying hand behind him on Merlin’s thigh. He lines himself up and sinks down slowly. They both groan and Merlin involuntarily bucks his hips. His cheeks darken and Arthur gives him a warning look. 

Once he’s fully seated, he puts his hands back on Merlin’s chest and flicks a nipple with his thumb playfully. He leans down.

“Am I that irresistible that you can’t control yourself?” He whispers in Merlin’s ear, and flicks his tongue against the shell of it. He is rewarded by a whine and a shiver.

Slowly, he lifts himself up and drops back down. Merlin moans and looks up at him with wide, pleading eyes. As Arthur leans down to seal their lips together, he starts to move faster. It turns into less of a kiss, and more of a brushing of lips every now and then as they breathe in each other’s moans.

Merlin is whining and moaning Arthur’s name in the hope of Arthur letting him come finally. He can tell Arthur’s close with his increasingly rising, breathy _uh, uh, uh_ noises which are driving Merlin insane with arousal.

As Arthur wraps his hand around himself, the pressure around Merlin’s cock is gone and he’s coming hard, senses blanking for a second. Arthur follows soon after and he kisses Merlin deeply as he changes his pace to a grind. 

They pant into each other’s mouths for a few moments as the ringing in Merlin’s ears dies down and Arthur carefully slips off. 

Too tired to move at the moment, Arthur flops down and settles his head on Merlin’s chest. Merlin waves a hand lazily and they’re clean. He wraps his newly freed arms around Arthur and plants a small kiss on Arthur’s forehead.

“Marry me?” Arthur mumbles into Merlin’s skin. Merlin freezes.

“Did you just--” Merlin pulls back to look into Arthur’s eyes. Arthur is looking at him and he can tell that he’s dead serious.

“Marry me?” He repeats.

“Um, sure,” is the best answer he could come up with. Arthur had just fucked his brains out, it’s not his fault.

“Good.” Arthur stated and promptly went to sleep.

Merlin lay there frozen for a while, but eventually decided that he would deal with it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is badly written but I had fun.
> 
> (also I'm debating whether or not to add a little bonus chapter of the next day)


	2. Bonus: The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pwp so I couldn't resist putting porn in this chapter too. 
> 
> (there's no actual plot so it still counts as pwp right? lol)  
> 

The first thing Merlin notices when he wakes up, is that the furnace of a man that’s usually next to him in the morning isn’t there. He goes to lift his head, meaning to scan the room, and promptly plops back down. He just wants to go back to sleep. How early was it anyway?

He looks up at the window, surprised to find that it’s only dawn. _Where the fuck would Arthur be at this time?_ He thinks to himself, confused, but not concerned just yet. He decides to deal with it later. Feeling a bit colder from Arthur’s absence, he wraps the blanket tighter around himself and curls up, smooshing his face into a pillow.

Across the room, unbeknownst to Merlin, Arthur watches as he curls up like a little kitten. Merlin looks so damn cute. Arthur can feel love and affection for the man build up in his chest, consuming him for a few moments. 

His mind flashes back to his proposal last night and he winces. He definitely could have handled that better. But Merlin _did_ say yes, and it’s not like he hadn’t been planning on doing it anyway. 

Arthur looks down at the speech in his hand. He had written it a while ago but if he was being honest with himself, it was terribly written, and it’s not like he can just ask Merlin to write it like he does with all the others. If he hadn’t already proposed last night, he probably never would have gotten around to it because he would be too busy wasting parchment and re-writing the speech _again._

Picking up the other item on the table, he fiddles with it and then puts it back down again. He looks up at Merlin’s snoozing form and decides that he’s had enough sleep. Pocketing the item, he gets up and stops beside the bed.

He slides into the bed beside Merlin and the other man uncurls slightly, subconsciously making room for Arthur. Arthur brings a hand up to the side of Merlin’s neck and rests it there for a moment, before deciding to wake him up. 

Merlin is having a rather pleasant dream, when it’s interrupted by the feeling of someone pushing him so he’s flat on his back. He blinks his eyes open and he’s greeted by the blurry image of Arthur hovering over him.

“Wha…” He murmurs, blinking away the bleariness in his eyes. Then he’s being kissed.

Merlin sighs in contentment. Just as he’s getting into it, his memory flashes back to last night. He pulls back and his eyes widen.

“You proposed to me,” Merlin stated, a bit more accusatory than he intended. Arthur flushed a bit.

“Um... yeah” He said, sheepishly. “I was going to anyway so I thought I might as well get it over with.”

“And they say romance is dead.”

Arthur decides that Merlin’s done enough talking and kisses him again.

Arthur starts migrating down Merlin’s body, leaving kisses and bites as he goes. He stops at Merlin’s nipples for a bit. As he sucks at one of them, Merlin’s back arches a bit and his hand comes up to keep Arthur’s head in place. Arthur moves on to the other one for a while before making his way down to Merlin’s hip. He plants one last kiss there before pulling back and hovering over Merlin’s cock

Arthur looks up at Merlin. It looks like he’s trying to restrain himself from taking matters into his own hands. Arthur gives Merlin’s cock a stroke and brings the tip to his lips. He flicks it with his tongue and smirks when Merlin gasps.

“Get on with it, you arse.”

Arthur rolls his eyes and wraps his mouth around Merlin. Merlin’s hand flies to his hair and grips it a bit tighter than he intended. They both groan. The vibrations from Arthur cause Merlin to moan as he pushes him further down on his cock. Arthur goes willingly.

As Arthur swallows around Merlin, he reaches down to palm his own cock through his breaches. He’s always loved sucking Merlin off. Merlin starts thrusting into his mouth and Arthur’s eyes roll back at the feeling. When he looks up he sees that Merlin has raised himself up onto one elbow, the other hand was still in Arthur’s hair keeping him in place.

Arthur is so close now, stroking himself and moaning around Merlin’s cock. Merlin thrusts in deep and holds Arthur still for a few moments. Arthur lets out a choked noise and comes. He pulls back a bit leaving sloppy kisses down Merlin’s shaft. Merlin’s elbow gives out and he’s on his back again.

After a few moments of catching his breath Arthur takes Merlin back into his mouth. It doesn’t take long for Merlin to be close. Just as he’s tipping over the edge, he feels something slip onto his finger. When he looks down after he’s recovered, he sees that Arthur had slipped a ring on it.

Merlin looks over to where Arthur is getting dressed for the day.

“Arthur Pendragon, I swear to all the Gods,” he started.

“Oops, sorry love, looks like it’s time for a council meeting,” and with that, Arthur was gone.

 _Stupid bloody Pendragons,_ Merlin was mumbling under his breath, _would’ve said yes anyway… plying me with sex... don’t care if the speech was crap..._ He looked over to Arthur’s desk where he had discovered a speech with at least four drafts the other day.

He had been curious, so he read it. It’s not like Arthur tried to hide it. He then thought about the proposal that he actually got. _I can’t believe he proposed like that, doesn’t he know it’s the thought that counts, it doesn’t matter if the speech is shite._ Merlin thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

If they had been any other couple, this would have gone down very differently. Merlin had to admit though, he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
